


Art for Lost In A Sigh

by lutin



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Jazz Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutin/pseuds/lutin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve Rogers left the Army, he swapped his captain's bars for an NYPD detective's badge. A chance meeting in the early months of 1947 brings back some old memories, as well as new opportunities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Lost In A Sigh

**Author's Note:**

> My other entry for this year's Cap-Ironman RBB! 
> 
> Many thanks—and apologies— to Whiskeydaisy, who put up with all sorts of shenanigans on my part (not sticking to the original draft, changing up the prompt, complete lack of communication for weeks, postponing the posting date, and just being a terrible partner in general...etc, etc.) and deserves a cake or two for producing [this gorgeous, atmospheric piece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/828584)! Go give her all the kudos!


End file.
